


双龙（下）

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 两人的和好





	双龙（下）

春日的晴天是最美好的时刻，和风微煦，樱花随阳光散落又倏然而起，没有人在如此美好的花村还能心情不好，除了岛田家主。他快步从走廊上穿过，眉间的皱纹能夹死一只蚊子，脸色阴沉的仿佛夏日暴风雨前夕，新抽芽的花枝柔软的如同美人的纤指，抚弄人心，却安慰不到半藏焦躁的心情。其实并没有什么目的地，他只是焦躁的从书房走到会客室，又焦躁的去前厅绕了一圈，掌心紧紧握着的联络器快被捏碎了。他终于停在走廊上，点开联络器，看一眼，关上屏幕，嘴唇抿成一条线，继续皱眉盯着后院的添水，咚咚的竹筒敲击声却只是让他更心烦气躁，把联络器捏的更紧。

半藏先生保持这个状态已经有几天了，从那天那个自称源氏的半机械人突然出现开始。他不是很想叫他源氏，虽然内心已经承认，事实上，在那个半机械人摘下面具的一瞬间，他的神经就在尖叫“源氏！我的源氏回来了！”但半机械人，还是有些超出了他的接受范围。而那天接下来的事情他现在回想起来还在面红耳赤，虽然很疼但最后也有爽到，不，问题不在这里，是源氏那个小兔崽子以下犯上，不对，问题也不在这里，他们是亲兄弟，不对，就算不是亲兄弟也不行！半藏的思绪一片混乱，这件事实在太过复杂，他觉得自己的脑子快要宕机了。那天清醒以后，他一眼就看见了枕边的纸麻雀，虽是一个没生命的死物，却竟叫他看出些雀跃的意味。纠结了一整天，纸条都快被捏碎了，终于号码被输入到联络器里却始终没能打出去——家主的威严和性格里本身的骄傲不允许他低头。愧疚，但不能低头，他代表的不只是自己，还有岛田家族，源氏只是岛田家的弃子，怎容家主低头承认错误，更不用说当天还发生了……那样折损尊严的事情，更让半藏没有低头的理由。

焦虑的不只是半藏一个人，源氏在交出号码的一刹那就已经后悔了——半藏要是没看到怎么办？半藏要是看到了没搭理怎么办？！这几天他做任务的效率直线上升，浑身煞气，每次不砍光不算结束，仿佛一个火药桶一点就炸，队里的人全绕着他走。已经第四天了，半藏还没有打过来，也许他根本就没在意自己的出现，不，也许他对那天晚上发生的事情太过在意了！源氏被自己的想法气得牙根痒，又随手砍了一个智械，任务在傍晚就已经结束了。要不然，要不然今晚再去一次吧……源氏犹豫的想着，坐在餐厅里对着食物发呆，拿着叉子用力戳着盘子，目光涣散，显然思绪已经不知道飘到哪里去了。就在快被叉子戳穿的时候，联络器终于响起，救了盘子一命。源氏的反应到达了人生的顶峰，拿起联络器一个影就窜了出去，大约只用了不到一秒时间。

威严！半藏仍在犹豫。他真的很想知道这段时间里发生了什么，源氏，为什么能活下来，他经历了什么，他现在在干什么。源氏源氏源氏源氏源氏，四天了这个名字就像咒语一样在他的脑海里挥之不去。为什么当时要把这个号码输入联络器而不是直接撕碎这张小纸条？！半藏实在吃不下去，仿佛对食物和联络器有着深仇大恨，怒火到达了顶点，一把掀翻了面前的卓袱台，联络器随着食物飞了出去，他站起身，向餐厅门口走去，却在刚迈出餐厅的一瞬间回头转身拿起了联络器拨出号码——去他的威严——动作一气呵成。

大约是傍晚的温度偏低，半藏站在后院走廊上，面对院子里的筑景手脚发凉。联络器两边都静悄悄的，没人说话，添水咚的一声敲在半藏心上，他猛然回过神，发现自己心跳已经过百。

“半藏。”

可能是联络器的缘故，源氏的声音有些失真，夹杂着半机械的沙哑，不再是他熟悉的清脆飞扬。半藏却觉得血液从心脏流向了四肢，他不再僵硬，瘫软的靠在柱子上，头向后仰起，露出优美的喉结。他抬起一只手盖住眼睛，撑住额角，轻轻吐出那口郁结在胸的闷气。

“源氏。你…还好么？”

“嗯……”

对面传来的声音仿佛带着轻笑，但也许是他听错了吧，半藏不敢肯定。他张了张嘴，又不知道说什么了，好像有万语千言要从胸腔里喷涌而出，但是真到嘴边却又被咽了回去。他有什么好问呢，又有什么资格问他是否还好呢？

“你……在做什么？”

半藏恼怒的捏了一下眉骨，他本来是要问他是怎么活下来的，但话到嘴边又换成了一个貌似无关紧要又意味不明的问题。

“吃饭。我现在是守望先锋的特工，如果你想知道的话。”

源氏并未隐瞒。

“注意安全。回见。”

又站在对立面了，半藏快要苦笑出声，但是他有什么资格去说，大约是他自己亲手送自己的弟弟走上对面的路。他几乎是仓皇的关闭联络器，甚至不去听源氏的回答。他仍站在走廊上发呆，回味着短短的几句对话，这样突然结束对话当然不好，但他实在不知道能说什么，更害怕说出那些自己真心想问的问题。伤疤横亘在两人之间，没人想去面对。先这样吧，至少他还活着，半藏这样安慰着自己，决定做一只鸵鸟。

接下来的几天，源氏心情莫名的好了很多，哪怕那天的对话加起来超不过50个字，但却让他保持了好几天的高昂，跟这几天天气一样阳光灿烂。只是春季的气候总是格外无常，今天就突然冷了下来，源氏打了个冷颤，又把自己的机械温度调高了几度，这大概是作为半机械人的好处之一吧。手边的联络器突然响了一声，一条信息传送过来。半藏：“多穿些。”源氏敲了敲自己的金属面罩，发出清脆的响声，他在面具下面笑了起来。这简洁到不知所谓的关心方式，比以前的严肃更加多一层别扭，更……可爱了！

夜晚还要再冷一些，源氏随手抓起一件外套，象征性的披在了身上，毕竟哥哥叫他多穿一件呢。他翻进岛田城，安静的像只猫一样，没发出任何声音，这里也曾是他的家，这环境再熟悉不过了。半藏会在哪里呢？书房？客厅？训练房？绕了一小圈，他突然想起，有一个地方也许是半藏工作完会去的，那里也曾是两人小时候爱去的秘密基地。他走到了后院高层的露台，果然看见了半藏，只是不再像以前那般随意，现在他只是端正的正坐在那里冥想。

源氏远远的轻咳了一声.，半藏轻微的动了一下，就又恢复安静继续冥想了，还是像以前一样敏锐，不愧是哥哥，源氏偷偷感叹。他轻轻走到半藏身边，端详了他一会儿，半藏看起来肌肉有些紧绷，大概自己的存在还是让他紧张了。他耸耸肩，安静的盘坐在半藏身边，陪他一起冥想。这里是岛田家最高的建筑，最外面的露台，向下望去便是花村城，夜晚的灯光映的这片土地格外美丽，这便是岛田家占有的势力范围了。但也是这片势力范围压在兄弟二人身上，什么家族责任，什么父亲的期望，源氏眼前仿佛又泛起了一片血光，他赶紧收住思维，扭头看向半藏。安静的氛围让半藏已经放松下来，他微垂着头，嘴角微抿，这是他的习惯了，代表着他正在认真思考某事。事实上大多数时间他都是抿紧唇角，岛田家的责任落在他一个人身上，还是太重了。一阵风吹过，裹挟着樱花香气和寒冷划过，源氏的机械外骨骼检测到了温度变低，他脱下自己外套，披在半藏身上，半藏睁眼一瞬，很快又闭上了，只是嘴角不再抿紧。

“不冷吗？”

“不冷，机械外骨骼可以调控温度。”

半藏呼吸一滞，说不清的情绪又翻涌而上。源氏倒是没感觉到，只是抬头，笑了笑。

“今晚夜空真美。”

“是啊。”

他的回答如此轻微，好像重一点源氏就会随樱花一起飘散。两人没再说话，只是这样静静地坐着。时间过得格外快，花村的灯暗淡了很多，源氏该走了。半藏脱下外套还给他，顺手拉住衣角，犹豫了半晌。

“下次，回来吃个晚饭吧。”

“好啊。”源氏语调欢快得一如过往。

源氏工作的效率向来很高，这样他才有更多时间回味那一晚的“约会”，嗯，算是约会吧？他悄悄脸红一下，反正没人看得见，队友也对他身上散发的酸臭味视而不见。经过那一晚波涛暗涌的静坐，半藏的心情平复很多。两人都是被命运推着走到这一步，其实不怪谁。如果两人不是生在这样的家庭，如果他不需要承担这样的重任，如果弟弟当时能为他分忧，如果弟弟能接受在花村的生活，如果父亲能慢点走平稳交权，如果……两人之间的事情有任何细微的差别也不可能走到今天这一步，但没有如果。两人就是被命运驱使着走上这一步，那天在祭祀台前面发生的事情也是源氏小小的报复，他没资格说什么。

半藏特意将所有佣人保镖赶走，为了和源氏光明正大的坐在餐厅吃一顿饭。他已经很久没下厨了，手艺已经生疏，好在其他的菜式根据厨娘的指点他还能做出来，而鲷鱼烧的做法他实在太熟悉了。源氏喜欢吃鲷鱼烧，又不喜欢吃过甜的零食，半藏小时候会经常去厨房为他做鲷鱼烧，当然只能偷偷做，毕竟君子远庖厨，岛田家男人不进厨房的。半藏尝了一口红豆馅，满意的点点头，很好，手艺没丢。

源氏偷偷溜进餐厅，小巧的桌子已经摆好，半藏又坐在桌子面前闭目沉思，嘴角微抿。他身上也是承担了不少责任啊，源氏感叹，随着年纪渐长，他竟然能渐渐理解一点哥哥了，虽然有些事还不能原谅。他坐在自己的卓袱台前，桌子上的食物全是他喜欢的，他有点惊喜，这一定是半藏特意吩咐的！他仍然记得自己的口味，哪怕两人长大后都没怎么一起吃饭了，他仍然记得！两人离得并不近，餐厅里静悄悄的，半藏还没动筷子，仿佛在等他宣判什么。他摘下面罩，脸上的伤疤有点刺眼，但是笑容不减。

“谢谢，你还记得我的口味。”

“巧合而已。”

半藏别扭的不愿意承认，但源氏并不在意，若有一样是他爱吃的还可以叫做巧合，但是一顿饭全是……傻子才会相信真的是巧合。尤其是那个鲷鱼烧，他一眼就看到了，这样的小零嘴半藏都还记得，源氏拿起筷子行礼的时候语调都上扬了几度。饭菜并不好吃，不是岛田家的厨师该有的手艺，正因为这样才让他更惊喜，一定是半藏亲手做的！这完全超出了他的想象，他眼睛亮晶晶的：

“哥哥，这是你亲手做的吗？”

“……嗯。”

半藏回答得像是蚊子哼了一声，不过还是被源氏捕捉到了。

“很好吃哦！”

源氏的嘴角偷偷咧开，很久没有这么好的食欲了，每一粒米饭都被消灭干净，鲷鱼烧更是连一个渣渣都没掉下来。和小时候的记忆重合，点心甜度刚刚好，外皮酥脆，是哥哥做出来的味道！他现在有点分不清是甜味使他开心还是开心的甜味让他觉得幸福，大约是有点从心底发出的甜味滤镜吧。这一餐吃的源氏满足极了，他最后放下筷子的时候好像看到了半藏脸上一闪而过的笑容，也许是他也吃到了满意的甜食吧。终于不再是尴尬的气氛，果然一起吃饭能使关系破冰，源氏决定主动一点，约在了周末一起赏樱喝酒。两人之间的矛盾不是一瓶酒就能解决的，但所有的这些小别扭，一瓶酒不行的话，就再来一瓶好了。

周末天气不错，阳光灿烂而不强烈，是个赏樱的好天气，兄弟二人坐在走廊上，中间放着温过的酒。源氏托腮，看着樱花，嘴角止不住上扬，他托着酒盏，有一口没一口的喝着，精神已经很久没有这样放松了。 

“还记得那根树枝吗哥哥？”

源氏指着最高的一棵树上最高的枝桠，突然笑出声，半藏扭头看了一眼，也忍不住微笑起来。

“你就像只小猫，上去就下不来了。”

“嘿！就那一次！后来我学会爬树了！”

“是吗？我倒是记得你那次，在那里紧紧抓着树枝不肯放松，哭着叫哥哥救命！”

半藏跟源氏在一起的时候很少说这么多的话，现在能吐出这么一大段字，说明他现在心情真的很放松。

“哈哈哈哈，哥哥救命！”

源氏喝得不少，甜腻腻的喊着，像小时候那样手舞足蹈东倒西歪，手里托着的酒盏突然歪斜，清酒撒出来一些，半藏伸手扶住他的酒盏，两人的手指碰在一起。源氏安静下来，他看着两人相触的手指，那一小块温热的皮肤开始烫手，不知怎的，半藏并没拿开。

樱花，阳光，微风，美酒。源氏心跳的速度加快，他轻轻靠近半藏，近到能看见他微颤的睫毛，能感受到他温热的呼吸。再轻轻一扬首，便能贴上他的唇，他好奇半藏的嘴唇是什么触感，应该是温热的，带着清酒的香气，柔软的接纳他。好奇便去试一下，他终于贴了上去，半藏的嘴唇就像他想象的那样柔软温热。接吻只是一瞬间的事，他却仿佛等了千百年，心跳都被拉长，唇上异常柔软，半藏的胡子却有点扎，瘙的他心底有块地方格外的痒，有什么东西破壳生长。一吻结束半藏快速的扭开头，耳尖红过院里的花瓣，轻咳一声，支支吾吾却说不出话。源氏开心极了，又朝着哥哥的方向挪了挪，下巴搭在半藏肩膀上，朝着半藏耳朵轻轻吹气。

“我们这，算是约会吗？”

源氏满心期待他的回答，哪怕是一个轻微的哼声也好，但是没有，他感觉到半藏的肩膀上的肌肉瞬间紧绷，身体也微微向着远离他的方向挪开了。他在抗拒，源氏的心一下冷了下来，破壳而出的嫩芽又被按了回去，热烫的心被泡入冰水，只要一瞬，就比之前更冷硬。源氏并不是很生气，他只是心冷难过，但是他除了生气不知道还能表现什么情绪，这只是一种保护色而已。他冷冷的推开半藏，没再说任何一句话，看似愤怒实则仓皇而逃。他甚至不知道自己到底走到哪里，身体发冷，胸膛好像再次被兄长剖开，源氏恨极，为什么，哪怕是无意的，他也永远逃不开半藏束缚，半藏永远有办法拿捏他的心脏，轻易决定他的心情甚至命运。再次反应过来的时候，他发现自己坐在一家熟悉的游戏厅，这是他小时候最常去的地方，意识飘忽不定的时候，身体帮他做了决定。他躲在最角落的游戏机面前，周边的嘈杂与他无关，他只想坐在这里静静发呆。死直男！他委屈极了，刚才分明是半藏先动手的，半藏先上手摸了他的手！他摩挲了一下那一小块皮肤，触感还在，而且，而且接吻的时候也没躲开！要是真的要拒绝就别给希望啊！他委屈得快要哭出来，眼睛更红了。

源氏走后半藏有点焦虑，他就像前几天拿到号码时那样纠结不定，再次在走廊上来回踱步。事情有点超出他的想象了。从祭坛那天起两人的关系就变了，他不能单纯再把源氏当作亲弟弟来看待，但是也不能立刻就接受他，他并不因为那件事生气，是自己欠下的债就算是他回来要杀了自己也没什么好说的。感情的变换就在一瞬间而已，你不知道自己什么时候会心动，会因为什么事心动。也许只是一个笑容，也许只是一句笑话，也许只是突然的一个关心，也许只是他衣服的味道很好闻，也许只是阳光正好而他一个眨眼正好闯进心里。人类的感情如此复杂，上一秒的爱这一秒的恨，有淡如溪流也有狂风骤雨，感情若能具像化该是像宇宙一样庞大美丽，触不到的虚幻但又无比真实，控制人的每一个小动作。阳光不再那么灿烂，风也格外惹人心烦，半藏恼怒地犹豫，他做不出决定。若说立刻深爱源氏那是不可能的，愧疚大过心动罢了，若是在两人年轻时，源氏那晚对他做的事就会变成他拔刀砍人的原因。他扯了扯领口，深吸一口气叹出，太烦人了！为什么人类要有感情！他挥挥手，赶走无形的烦恼，紧了下身上的羽织决定回去工作。

源氏再反应过来的时候天已经黑了，他找了个小酒馆继续喝酒，若能一醉解千愁也好。只是半机械人到哪里都是有些受歧视，总有人斜睨着从他身边走过，源氏在这样的心情下没有跳起来杀人已经是非常了不起了，他不算稳定的精神越来越烦躁，最后这苦闷的酒以他捏碎了一个酒杯结束。他又想起了半藏的所作所为，是半藏造成了这一切，为什么为什么还要爱他？源氏的刀很快，斩杀过敌人无数，却斩不断该死的感情，杀不死自己该死的心动。再去看看他吧，源氏想，最后一次。

半藏已经睡下了，源氏轻手轻脚的走入，也许这样的响动已经将半藏吵醒，他只是在装睡，源氏不在意，他躺在半藏背后，隔着被子搂紧这个人，他想把最后的感情扔在这里，从此以后两人不再有关系。他静默了很久，最后还是说出了想说的话。

“半藏，我恨你。”

源氏想是真的想杀了半藏的，他只是下不去手，每次看到他的眼睛，他就完全沉沦了，忘记要杀他这件事。杀他或者操他，总要有一个宣泄方式，源氏下不去杀手，他只能选择后者。但如果半藏真的全心抗拒，那他也只好远离，任时间消去恨和爱。

半藏像是想转身，被源氏制止了。就这样，让我再抱抱你，以后你不会看见我这个混蛋了，源氏默默地想。

半藏当然是醒着的，他根本没睡，源氏的脚步踏在他房门前他就已经知晓了，甚至能分辨出这就是源氏的脚步声。他的脚步声和以前不一样了，因为那半身机械体，和完全的肉身不一样了。半藏突然有点心疼，他在外面经历了一些什么呢？站在源氏的立场上的话，他会觉得自己是完全没错的，那他就是当时被整个家族背叛抛弃的人，尤其是被半藏杀害，被暗恋的人背叛的滋味不好受吧？尤其是还不能完全抛弃自己的感情，会连带自己一起痛恨的。半藏多年沉寂的冰山心终于被敲开了一小角，心疼一个人就是心动的开始。就当赎罪吧，他叹了口气，握住源氏搭在他胸前的手，插进指缝与他十指相扣。

“是，我知道。”

身后完全没有动静，半藏也不知道源氏怎么想，他说完之后就安静的等待宣判，甚至还有一丝紧张。半晌，身后终于响起了源氏略带哭腔的骂声：

“混蛋，你就是个混蛋！”

半藏的一丝紧张消失了，竟神奇的有点开心，他轻轻的嗯了一声，源氏又把他抱得更紧了，他的胸口紧紧贴着他的后背，如此契合，仿佛两人生来就该拥抱彼此。半藏睡得很踏实，很久没这么踏实了，甚至起晚了。他睁开眼睛，不知道什么时候已经转过身，两人面对面，手互相搭在对方腰上，都睡了一个很安稳的觉。不过在他醒的时候源氏也清醒了，源氏安静的注视他，仿佛要在眼里给他做一个雕塑。他终于感到不自在，刚要张嘴说话，源氏已经抢先开口。

“不许反悔！”顿了顿，又恶狠狠的威胁，“敢反悔杀了你！”

半藏被面前幼稚的小变态气笑了。

“你不正常。”

“正常人不会喜欢上自己亲哥哥。”

源氏一点愧疚的意思都没有，理直气壮地说道。不给半藏反应的机会，源氏就已经压上来，给他一个深吻。早上没刷牙，半藏还好，源氏嘴里的酒气发酵了一夜味道并不好闻，可是两人都没在意，因为有更紧急的事情要解决。男人嘛，早上硬一下也是很正常的，源氏的手盖在两人硬挺上，快速解决了欲望问题，他们还没那么多时间卿卿我我，两人都还有很多事情要去解决。

恋爱使人懒惰。大脑会不自觉得去想念另一个人，在你工作时，在你吃饭时，在你睡觉时，一天会想念另外一个人大约八百万次，陷入恋爱的人没人逃得过。好在源氏的傻笑没人看得见，半藏已经冰山惯了不会把情绪都放在脸上。两人晚上就忍不住又见面了，也得亏源氏对岛田家熟悉的不行，能在密不透风的看守下找出空档钻进半藏的房间。其实还是可以约在别处的，但是源氏的小心思实在太明显了，以至于半藏实在不忍心点破，就容忍了他一些无理的要求，只是一直没做到最后一步。源氏有得是耐心，反倒是半藏先焦躁不安起来，好像又哪里对不起他的宝贝弟弟一样。源氏不知道该怎么安抚哥哥，半藏也不知道该不该叫源氏等待，两人之间的矛盾重重，只有一点爱在维系而已。自重逢的那一夜过去已经三个月了，源氏照例钻进了半藏的房间，却没能找到他。

“半藏？”

源氏找了一圈终于在祭坛找到了半藏，这里一直没撤，不知道半藏是一种什么心态，只是时不时会来这里静坐一下安定心神。

半藏没有回答，源氏小心翼翼的坐在他身边，不知道又是哪里惹到他了，他回想自己最近的行为，已经够小心了，好像没做错什么，大概？半藏终于张口说话，打破两人之间的沉默。

“别等了吧源氏，我可能接受不了。”

源氏用了一点时间才消化了他的意思，血液仿佛倒流回心脏，四肢冰冷，火气聚集，在他反应过来之前肢体已经替他做出了动作，他伸手拉过半藏的衣领，凶神恶煞。

“你什么意思？我又哪里做错了？！”

“你没做错，是我的问题。你很好，我只是确实不能接受男人。”

半藏皱眉，他不是没想过更深一层，源氏很明显对他的身体很有性趣，但是每次看到源氏半机械体他就又冷静了下来，比起性欲更多的是愧疚袭上胸口，说白了，他过不去自己心里的那一关，他不能原谅自己。源氏是真的没想那么多，他不是没有心理障碍，只是他跨越那么多障碍，就是为了和半藏好好谈一场恋爱，哪怕这是全天下都不容的感情。半藏却一直在后退，前进一步后退三步，若是真的没有感情最开始就不该接纳他，给了他希望又亲手掐灭。杀人不够还要诛心。他眼里血色渐起，杀气聚集，这次他是真的生气了。

“你还记得我说过什么吧？敢反悔就杀了你？！我给过你机会！”

半藏眉头皱的更紧了，他想拍开源氏的手，却发现源氏过于用力，掌心已经在渗血。他心疼了。说完全没感情是不可能的，他只是过于别扭，他也知道，源氏到现在已经没有退路，那天若是他不接纳源氏，源氏还有机会脱身，但他不知道出于什么心态接纳了他。半藏自己都觉得自己该死了，甚至他自己都不明白为什么自己要这样折磨源氏，给他个痛快给自己个痛快不好吗，为什么非要给两人之间增添怒火。他不知道哪里来的怒气，他恶意的把这种怒气发泄到源氏身上，在精神上疯狂捅刀，仿佛要再杀他一次。源氏一拳怼在他小腹接着掐住他的脖子，两人扭打在一起，肆意撕扯，源氏愤怒又绝望。

“你要怎样？再杀我一次吗？那也好，你现在这样和杀了我有什么区别！”

最终还是半藏占了上风，他掐住源氏的两只手按在耳边，气喘吁吁衣衫不整骑在源氏身上。他不知道怎样回答源氏，却突然感觉到坐着的地方有什么东西顶着自己。他又气又好笑：

“这你都能硬？”

源氏绝望的躺在地上，放弃了抵抗，任他嘲笑。半藏一把扯下自己的发绳，发丝飘散而下，他用发绳捆住了源氏的双手。他俯下身，轻轻拍了拍源氏的脸：

“你真的是不正常。”

他仍然骑在源氏身上，解开了自己的裤子，然后强硬的捏开源氏的下颌，扶着自己的阴茎塞了进去。源氏被呛的咳了起来，想吐出来却被硬挺起来的阴茎压着舌头，向外顶也只是给半藏增加快感而已，想咬却舍不得，就这样被半强迫的射在了嘴里。其实双手被捆的并不紧，只要用力撕扯就能拉开，但不知出于什么心态，他并没有挣扎，大约是真的放弃了吧。半藏伸手往后摸，发现那硬挺一点没消下去，还有越来越硬的趋势。

“变态！”

半藏又骂了一声，但只有他自己知道他到底骂得是谁。因为接下来他拉下自己的裤子，卸下源氏的铠甲，随便撸了两下，用马眼流出来的液体润滑一下阴茎和自己的穴口，就坐了上去。干涩的甬道努力的接纳硬挺的阴茎，半藏大腿上的肌肉在颤抖，他要放松后穴接纳还要绷紧肌肉不要一下就坐下去，难受极了。源氏委委屈屈的不敢说话，他实在不知道半藏到底是要干什么，是怎么想的，也不敢动，只能任由半藏任意施为，实在不知道谁才是被上的那一个。半藏扶着源氏的胸慢慢的坐下去，这对他来说真的是一点快感都没有，他终于把整根阴茎完全吞了进去，可以把一部分重量放在源氏的胯上，慢慢晃动腰部。他看了一眼源氏，啪的一声给了他一耳光。

“不许哭！”

本来只是含着泪花的源氏差点哭出声，到底要怎样啊！眼泪自己就流出来了，他本来就很委屈啊！想到要被分手这件事就很难过，杀人又下不去手，只是嘴上说说威胁一下而已，自己找地方舔伤口都不行，哭一下也不行？半藏不管他怎么想的，努力回想上一次到底是怎么做的，慢慢习惯这勉强接纳的巨物。肠道被迫分泌粘液保护自己不受伤害，慢慢有了水声，敏感的神经不断受到摩擦刺激，半藏竟奇异的感觉到一种快感。不知道戳到哪里，他闷哼一声，腿一软完全把重量压在源氏身上。源氏轻轻挺动，好像半藏感觉不到似的，偷偷把手放下来，盖上半藏因为疼痛只有半勃的阴茎。半藏被伺候的很满意，他仰起头，露出优雅的脖颈，双手扶住源氏大腿，随着源氏的节奏慢慢晃动，敏感点被如有若无的摩擦着。

源氏憋屈极了，做个爱还不敢动作太大，跟迷奸似的，分明他才是被强上的那一个，刚刚还被射在嘴里来着！但他还是尽到一个男友该尽的责任，用尽全力满足这个坐在自己身上耀武扬威的人。经历过一次他就记得半藏的喜好，记得他的敏感点，毕竟是心心念念的人，想把他送上高潮想让他在身下哭泣想把他操射也是很正常的。半藏是被伺候舒服了，终于完全勃起，阴茎硬挺，粉红色的龟头显得格外可爱，源氏甚至想再含一回，他暗骂自己一声犯贱，还是没忍住继续揉捏，专挑马眼这种脆弱敏感的地方刺激。很快半藏就颤抖着射出来，趁此机会源氏翻身把半藏压在身下，半藏这个时候想反抗已经来不及了，后穴被狠狠戳在敏感点上，他完全失去了力气，除了阴茎浑身都是软的。他只能拥抱着源氏，任由他在自己身体里驰骋，穴口褶皱被完全撑开，每一下冲击都带出来一声呻吟，精液顺着臀缝滑进去使抽插更加顺利了，源氏不再保留，每一次都冲进最深处，感受穴肉吸吮着自己，穴口更是不想放松，每一次抽出都能感觉到穴口的挽留。他低吼着哥哥的名字挺进最深处，射在半藏体内，半藏被热烫的精液浇在敏感点上，也闷哼着射了出来，脚尖都用力绷直，两条大腿夹紧源氏的腰仿佛要把他固定在自己体内。源氏仍是不死心，半藏都已经自己坐上来了，还是不能接受他么？到底直男是怎么个生物？他决定做一下最后的挣扎。

“我说过，正常人不会爱上自己的亲哥哥，我已经不正常了，你能怎样？你要为岛田家清理门户吗？杀光岛田家不正常的人？”他顿了顿，“我要死，也会在死之前操死你！” 

源氏的头埋在半藏胸口，他看不见源氏的表情，心底最柔软的部分被戳着，他有一下没一下的摸着源氏杂乱的头发，叹了一口气。半藏还在享受高潮余韵，脸上一片空白，他大脑现在有些迟钝，藏在心底的话一时没憋住终于被说出口。

“对不起。”

其实源氏等这句话等了很久，但委屈被他埋在心底，他只是冷哼一声：

“如果你是为你自己糟蹋我的真心道歉，我接受，其他的，没必要，不全是你的错。你要真心想道歉，就好好接受我，认真恋爱，别再折磨我了。”

他不想要半藏的愧疚。他知道如果自己只要稍微展现一点软弱，操纵一下半藏的感情，他就会愧疚的留在自己身边，但这样的感情有什么意思呢？他要的是半藏真正的爱，要他的自愿，虽然他们之间的开始不是自愿，但那只是报复，两人已经扯平了。

半藏沉默了很久，他安静的感受自己的内心，如果现在离开源氏……想到这些他的心就莫名难受起来，他不知道这到底是亲情还是爱情，但足够了，他想要源氏留在身边，这就够了。他思考时间真的是很久，久到源氏再次悄悄硬起来，他才轻声说道：

“我不想杀光岛田家不正常的人。如果我要死也是战死，我不想自杀。”

源氏愣了一下才反应过来他的意思，原来这不正常的人是连带他自己一起骂了啊。他终于开心起来，再次开始运动，给了兄长一个悠长的深吻，最终用行动叙述爱意。

“半藏，我不正常。”

“嗯，我也是。”


End file.
